Doubt It
by prettysoldier4life
Summary: I just thought a cute couple would be Sena and Shin and you know everything is pretty clear. Use common sense if you don't like this type of story then don't read it I don't enjoy recieving...interesting messages and getting migraines from em'.
1. Chapter 1

Shin maintained the ever-present emotionless character as he methodically bench pressed 120 kg. _How can he do so much?_ Sena wondered to himself quietly as he observed Shin from the corner of his eye. He sat uncomfortably waiting for both team quarterbacks to finish discussing something. Before he recognized it himself he had been openly gaping at Shin and unfortunately he had become aware of it and was currently staring back.

"Ah," a blush over came Sena and he stared back down at his feet. "I'm sorry I-"

When Sena had raised his head once more Shin stood no more than a few inches away from before he bent down and further intruded upon Sena's space.

"Are you feeling ill?" Sena fidgeted with the hem of his shirt under the strong gaze of Shin knowing if he answered now only gibberish would leave him.

"Oi! Fucking shrimp, we're staying here tonight so make sure your up in the morning for practice." Sena responded with a girlish 'hi!' and left the gym to gather his bags that still waited for him at the entrance, before realizing that he didn't know where he was meant to go. It was an average Friday when after practice Hiruma had called him over and told him that they were going to spend the weekend away for a special practice. Sena could hardly protest before he had been thrown in a van and transported to Mount Fuuiji, where his entire luggage that had already been mysteriously packed for him and himself were dropped off.

"-Kun, Takami has sent to retrieve you for you will be sleeping in my room." Sena wondered idly when Shin had gotten there. The first thing that Sena had noticed when he entered Shin's room was that it was surprisingly organized and the second was that there was only one bed in the room. "I will be going out for a jog. There are two empty drawers over there."

Sena was once again alone. He unpacked and occupied the two drawers before noticing that no pajamas had been packed for him. Hiruma likes to toy with me even when I'm not in his view. He stared at the ceiling with all his attention falling asleep soon after.

Shin walked into his room and found a shirtless Sena curled up on his bed. It was pretty late when he came in from his shower. He went to the drawer and pulled out two shirts, one for himself and one for Sena. Shaking the boy lightly he sat him up in and slipped the large shirt onto his lithe frame pulling the boy up to stand and removed his jeans.

Sena could tell he was being moved but felt too drowsy to really complain. A few minutes later and he was back in the comfort of the bed but oddly enough could feel another set of warmth next to him. He reached for the warmth wrapping his arm and leg around it greedily, practically pulling himself completely on top of it.

Shin froze when he felt himself being entrapped in the arms of the small running back. Then suddenly he was almost completely smothered. He tried to squirm away nervously and didn't realize how close to the end of the bed he was, which resulted in him falling to the floor and yanking Sena down with him.

"Ah!" Sena was caught by surprise by the sudden movement and opened his eyes only to see his legs spread open and on each side of Shin. Everything had not quite yet clicked in Sena's mind because he had not gotten off of Shin or made any movement to do so. Shin looked nervous beneath him and had yet to move even to breath. Sena couldn't help it. Hiruma had made them jog around in circles for hours before finally leading him to Ojou Mansion. Then it happened, realization donned, and he felt his face go hot.

"Kobayakawa-kun?" Shin sat up and stared awkwardly at Sena wondering if it would be incredibly impolite to push the small boy off of him when a whimper escaped Sena. Shin's eyes widened as he watched Sena's eyes glaze over.

The sudden rough movement had caused a reaction out of the over worked and thus over sensitive running back. His eyes focused back onto Shin and he quickly stood up feeling a bit light headed. Shin turned his head to observe the other boys movement and watched as shivers passed through his body. He got up and pushed Sena back onto the bed his eyes looked full of fear as he looked up at Shin.

"You're cold." Shin gently slid Sena under the covers and wrapped his arms around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sena's heart was pounding at the speed of light and feared that his breath was on the verge of becoming uneven. He tried not to think of the strong arms wrapped tightly around his thin waist, he bit into his bottom lip harshly only to regret it when a pained cry came forward from his throat. A shiver made its presence known along with the warm breath along his neck. Taking a bold move Sena turned to face Shin only to find him in sleep. _Hyperventilating from sleeping man breathing a bigger fool I couldn't be. _Sena looked to the ceiling for guidance and in it found his long lost sleep.

When morning came Sena found himself alone on the rough mattress thinking about his actions of the previous night. A moment of humiliation overcame him with the company of a tinge of red to his cheeks as he thought of his actions. Not coming to any nice agreement with himself about his plans for the day he reluctantly left his bed only to be shell shocked again. During all that time he had failed to realize the lack of _his _clothes and stared dumbly down at the baggy cotton shirt that reached mid thigh. Thinking more attentively the shirt was sure to be Shin's. _But when did I put it on? Or when did he put it on me? Did he take my clothes off?_ The last thought had struck him as alarming yet he couldn't help but hug the material close to him and take in the scent of the other man. His arms hugged himself tightly _Shin-san_.

"Yes Kobayakawa-san?" Shin had chosen the most ungodly of times to walk into their shared room, wet and wrapped only in a towel at that. Sena felt himself heat up in shame once more before uttering an apology and running out of the room with a towel he'd snatched of a chair on his way out.

*

The whistle blew and body rammed against one another trying to overcome the enemy and gain ground. Sena had the ball tucked against his arm as he ran gaining ground before falling to the floor withering in pain. He may have overcome Shin's spear tackle but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt whenever he did get caught in it. A hand reached down to help him up and to his surprise it was Hiruma. The thoughts running out of his head with practice advancing Sena was able to reflect on his playing styles and ajusted where he saw fit. After two long hours of training and two more of laps Sena had been ready to collapse on his bed but just as dreams of soft cushions came into mind another player came to round him into the mini movie theathre. Having just left the showers sena had been feeling a bit drowsier then usual and didn't know if he'd be able to maintain consciousness throughout the whole movie.

The lights grew dim engolfing the slightly confused running back, then the movie started. In all honesty Sena had been unable to stay focussed on the screen deeming the need to stay conscious of more importance. Fourty minutes had passed or at least that is what Sena believed before he began to shiver uncontrollably. Hit wet hair let small droplets of water moisten Sena's back little by little, that and the airconditioner from hell turned all the way up had him freezing over. A soft sneeze followed by several more had Sena's throat and sinuses acting up now.

Just having finished deciding that we would return to his room he felt warthm slip around him. Sena looked up in surprise when find Shin had put his jacket over him along with his arm, and even more alarmed to find that Shin was sitting right next to him. His heart began to thud louder and faster from within the confines of his ribcage. The shivering that had encompassed his body previously began to tone down along with all thought that had once been inside his head. Sena had been observing all of Shins details when said person turned to him face filled with what could only be interpretted as worry. Shins hand came up of its own accord and intimately (in Sena's opinion) laid his hand across his forehead only to be pulled back found himself defying all laws of nature by floating up into the air before the truth of Shin's arms doned on him. Strangly enough he felt drained of his energy and felt no need to utter a word of complaint.

Sena was gently placed atop the bed befor having his pants and shirt removed only to be replaced with soft dry, warm, pajamas. Shin sat on the side of the bed and pulled Sena up to a sitting position to insert the nasty liquid into his mouth. Sena tried to push it away.

"It's medicine it will make you feel better," was all Shin said in response before forcing the putrid thing upon him. Sena turned in disgust gripping his pillow as he began to whimper softly in discomfort. His body still felt cold even after more blankets were added to their bed.

Shin turned to inform the others that Sena had caught a fever when something gripped his hand. Sena held onto his hand tugging at him gently. Shin only sighed before removing his pants and shirt and slipping under the mountain of covers. He hugged Sena tightly and felt his temparature rising. He silently waited for his fever to reach its peek before loosening his hold and removing some of the blackets that covered them. Many hours had passed while Shin monitered Sena's health to make sure that his fever reduced. He looked over at his alarm clock noting that it marked 2: 00 am in red and turned back to find that Sena's eyes were looking at him softly.

"Are you feeling better?" Shin asked with a toneless voice gazing down at Sena.

His eyes widened when Sena pulled himself up slightly swiftly lay a kiss on Shin's lips. Shin looked down in question when Sena did not move away from him only lowered his forehead to rest on Shin's chin. Suddenly Shins shoulders were pushed down onto the matress and Sena's staddled him gazing down at him. Shin made to remove Sena when the small lips came crashing onto his moving so rythmatically that no more could he do to stop his eyes from closing.

"Kobayakawa?" Shin finally asked breathly when Sena came back up panting in a rather seductive manner.

* * *

Well please read and review. I want your thoughts so please me nice and share.

Point out any and all spelling mistakes that you catch purtty please. :]]


End file.
